


Random RWBY Stories

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly White Rose drabbles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby has cyborg legs, SAO German Weiss, SAO Puerto Rican Ruby, Some new AU stories, Weiss is uber mom, White Rose babies, some SAO crossover stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: A series of Sixty Nine Minute writing challenges presented by a server I'm a member of. Will mostly be White Rose as the main characters, and alot of name dropping from other stuff I'm interested in.Update: I am going to open this up to other general prompts I find, am given, and that come to me as well. Still primarily White Rose though!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with something fun I decided to start participating in to keep me on my toes. Thanks to all the wonderful new people in the White Rose (WIP) server I joined, as well as the White Rose Schneenanigans server that hasn't kicked me out yet! Now, without any further ado, please enjoy my first outing as the White Rose couple fight to stay alive in Aincrad, but still find time for love along the way!

Weiss cackles in glee as she brings down another mob easily, her rapier still glowing as she uses skill connect to chain sword skills together. She and Ruby had chosen this dungeon to grind in due to it being a bit off the beaten path, rarely explored, and private as well.

She especially enjoys the private part.

To her right, she catches a glimpse of Ruby as she wields her latest warscythe with ease, almost appearing as if she is dancing around the orc mobs instead of fighting them. But, almost two years of fighting for their lives in this death game has taught both the Puerto Rican and German girls to appreciate the time they do have, as well as life itself.

They both still have nightmares of the raid against Laughing Coffin. Of the red players they had been forced to kill to stay alive the past two years. Weiss especially still has horrible nightmares of her encounter with PoH, before Ruby had ended him with a single swing of her last scythe, which had broken from the force of the slash when it hit the ground in her rage and fear.

Shaking her head as she berates herself for her lack of focus, she glances about for any more mobs. Seeing none, she smiles as she sheathes her rapier, while Ruby scrolls through her own winnings.

"Not too bad, Princessa." She states as she smiles at the shorter girl. "A few more days like this, and we can afford to make you a better espada." 

Weiss rolls her eyes at the spanish mixed in with the english, knowing full well Ruby can speak perfect english thanks to both her mothers. "I'm more worried about your armor, Michelle." She declares as she uses Ruby's screen name. "You can't have that much left on the durability." She points out.

"Meh." The redheaded latina replies as she closes her screen and settles her scythe on her back. "Yo estoy bien por ahora."

"English, dolt. I don't have the translation program on." Weiss points out in exasperation, irritated that the love of her life doesn't get the hint, even after two years.

Ruby just grins. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have a surprise for you." She declares as she motions for her to follow her deeper into the cavern. "Kirito told me about it, said he used to bring Asuna here all the time during year one." She elaborates as she stays warily alert while they walk.

Weiss blinks at that. "Really? I thought nothing of year one was even left." She replies as she follows the latin girl, all while trying not to stare at her deliciously round rear that is barely covered by her tattered red cloak, which has definitely seen better days. Much like most of their current equipment. Ever since the assault team cleared the seventy third floor, mat drops have been terrible outside of either field boss or floor boss fights, and even veterans like Kirito and Asuna are struggling to keep moving forward, along with the giant clearing guilds. 

Rumor has it, even the kids living on the first floor are having to join the fighting now, as SAO is simply drying up. Thank God Penny is safe at home and being watched by Blake and Nora while they do all this grinding. But her train of thought is interrupted as Ruby nudges her.

"Earth to la Princessa! Estas bien chika?" She asks in concern.

Weiss nods as she smiles back at the taller girl. "I'm fine, Frauline." She replies. "Now, you said Kirito already knew about this place? As I said, I thought little to nothing was left from the first year."

Ruby nods. "He thought so too, until we came here a few weeks back. He was pretty surprised to find it was still here." The Reaper informs her as they enter a long, rather dark tunnel. "Told me to feel free to use it, since they have their place on the twenty second floor now."

Weiss smiles. "You aren't jealous are you, Michelle?" She asks teasingly as she moves to walk next to her, intertwining their fingers together. "We could always find our own place that isn't with your mom, you know. We're nineteen and seventeen now." She points out slyly. "Age of consent and all."

Ruby chuckles as the opening of the tunnel draws closer. "And leave Mom alone for too long? She may end up torturing Jaune or Klein just for kicks." 

"Klein would be regrettable. But she's more than welcome to make Jaune walk home." The princess grumbles. "Why Rain likes him so much is beyond me."

"Because he's a decent guy, if a bit naive, Princessa." Ruby chuckles as she suddenly moves behind Weiss and covers her eyes. "Say I'll love you forever and ever, Ada."

Weiss can't help but smile at her lover's spontaneous silliness. Ever since they declared themselves an official couple, they have been each other's rocks in a world constantly devolving into deeper and deeper shit. Hell, she firmly believes if it wasn't for Ruby, she would have walked home herself by now. But those are thoughts best left for a different time, maybe even never. "I love you for now and forever, Ruby Rose."

Ruby giggles as she uncovers Weiss's eyes, revealing the hot springs to her. "And I love you for forever and after, Princessa." 

Weiss gasps at the beautiful rock chamber, which is filled with a soft natural blue light. The pool itself is steaming gently, and has a low lip near the far side for sitting, while the pool itself looks just deep enough to allow her to be almost fully submerged comfortably. And, it was more than big enough for two. "Ruby, this is beautiful." She whispers.

"Not as beautiful as you, Princessa. Now, shall we enjoy it?" The Reaper asks teasingly. "Or are we heading back?"

Weiss already has her equipment screen open, and is removing her armor and clothes quickly and efficiently. "Strip, dolt, or I will strip you." She declares before dipping a toe into the water and smiling. "Perfekt." She declares before lowering herself fully with a smile.

Ruby nods as she joins her a moment later. "Si, this feels fabuloso!" She agrees as she moves behind Weiss, wrapping her longer arms around the shorter girl. "But not nearly as perfect as you, Princessa."

"Flattery will get you anywhere with me, Ruby." She purrs out as she leans into the embrace, while feeling the heat of the water soothe her battle sore body. "Especially if you give me five more minutes to enjoy this."

"Your wish is my command, Weiss." Ruby replies in a sultry voice. "Because I have a lot of plans for you tonight."

"Oh? And those would be?" She asks curiously, even though she already knows the answer. And as always, she feels that familiar shock to her system as the love of her life leans down to nibble at her neck.

"Use your imagination….."

She really must remember to thank Kirito for this…...


	2. The Happiest Mistake of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sixty Nine minute challenge down! And I added some White Rose babies! *Squeal* I hope everyone enjoys!

Ruby's tongue pokes out of her mouth as she slowly re-assembles Myrtenaster. It's taken her three days to get all the upgrades Weiss asked for done, with another two weeks of preparation before she even started. All in all, it's been a long haul to prepare for this.

She can't wait to show Weiss when she gets back from her annual physical.

Granted, the lack of sex last night was a bummer. She's gotten used to Weiss and her needs since they became an item during first year, and honestly she's glad her semblance demands her having stamina for days. 

Satisfying a white rabbit faunus can get pretty tough, especially one who spent most of her life keeping her sexuality repressed.

Blake and Yang moved in with Nora and Ren after they snapped the ropes to her bed, Jaune having finally quit during second year. No one else will even visit them during Weiss's heats, but Yang leaves a full case of energy drinks outside the door every morning, along with a full box of cookies for energy. 

The Goddess bless her thoughtful cousin and might as well be sister.

Lifting the rapier, she smiles as she uses a soft cloth to wipe away the last of the mithril dust covering the lengthened blade. Razor sharp, she spent a full day etching the runes she uses to enhance her glyphs and summons, not stopping until each and every last one was perfect before filling them with ice dust to fortify both them and the blade as well.

Weiss's twin's sister already commissioned her to do the same for her Schwarznaster, stating price is no object.

Moving down with a fresh rag, she slowly and carefully begins to clean out the elongated dust chamber holders for the dust vials she uses for her glyphs. She is always complaining that her dust vials never last her long enough, so this will definitely be an improvement. She even commissioned new vials and built new speedloaders for her.

She would have pre-filled them too, but doing all this broke her wallet and bank account. But Weiss is worth it all.

One more clean rag, and she begins to work her way down the handle. She re-worked the trigger to be a bit firmer for the heavy fingered Heiress, as well as completely overhauled the handle itself. The once austire handle is now built specifically to her hand, with small grooves to fit her delicate looking, yet strong fingers to keep them from sliding. The entire thing is also now inlaid with silver and Goliath ivory, with small etchings of rose petals and snowflakes carefully carved into both.

The etchings and carvings had taken forever, as well as several major finger cramps. But it's finally done, and Weiss is going to love it!

"Ruby?" The rabbit faunus calls out as she enters the workshop, looking around.

"Over by forge three, Snowflake." Ruby calls back as she quickly covers everything up, wanting it to be a surprise.

Weiss walks over slowly, an odd look on her face as she holds some papers. No doubt, the results of all her labs and the physical itself. "Ruby, do you have a moment? We really need to talk." She declares as she reaches the Reaper, who tilts her head.

"Ummm, sure Snowflake. You know I always have time for you." She replies in confusion as she makes sure she stays between the love of her life and her weapon. "Everything go ok?"

Weiss bites her lower lip, a bad sign. "Do you remember my last heat, Ruby? And how bad it had been?"

Ruby grimaces. "Yeah, never seen you ever have one so bad. I even had to break out the pink dust and the condoms." She replies. She and Weiss both hate the mutagenic dust they sometimes have to use on Weiss's more intense heats. But, that one had been especially bad. Bad enough to where Ruby had to be treated for an overdose of the stuff.

As much as it helps, she does love being a woman. Two or three more treatments might finally get the damned thing down to a normal size at least. But, she can stand up to pee now, which is kinda cool.

"Are you listening, you dolt?!" Weiss asks demindingely as she taps her foot. 

Ruby winces. "No?"

The shorter woman groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I said my test results came back. And we have a slight problem."

Ruby blinks. "You're not dying are you?! Oh sweet cookies! Please, you can't die on me, Weiss! I have so many plans for us!"

Weiss smiles as she suddenly pulls the panicking reaper into a deep kiss to calm her, the desired effect occurring almost instantaneously. Ruby melts into the kiss, her arms wrapping around the faunus girl's waist as she hums in delight.

Breaking the kiss, she smiles softly. "Are you calm now, dolt?" 

Ruby nods as she blushes. "Sorry. But it's not bad is it?"

"Well it depends. Apparently, at least one of the condoms broke. And I must have a word with research and development about it as well." The heiress replies as she keeps smiling.

"A condom broke? I mean, are you sure? You said all it does is gives me a thingy." She points out with a brighter blush.

"And as we found out, you used so much of it to satisfy me, it works like a proper penis now." Weiss reminds her.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, but it's getting boring standing up to pee." She admits. "And I mean, we both agreed it was just supposed to be a when needed thing."

"Ruby, you're missing the point."

The Reaper sighs as she scratches her head. "And it gets hard at weird times. Mostly when I'm looking at you, which isn't a bad thing, but not in class or when we're just out and about."

"Ruby, it's because it works. Fully." Weiss repeats as she looks at her while tilting her head, her rabbit ears laying flat on her head. "And I do mean fully."

Ruby groans. "You mean to tell me I'm really stuck with it?! Awww man! It's such a pain to wear a skirt when it acts up! I don't wanna become some kind of meme or hentai image wannabe!"

Weiss facepalms. "I'M PREGNANT YOU DOLT! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" The heiress shrieks at her as she hits her in the chest with her fists. "WHY?! WHY MUST I LOVE SUCH A DENSE, WEAPON LOVING DOLT?!"

Ruby simply blinks, a blank look coming across her features.

"Ruby? Hello? Remnant to Ruby Michelle Rose!" Weiss huffs as she frees herself from the embrace. "Great, Ruby.exe's crashed again." She mutters angrily as she searches around the workshop for something sharp to prod the love of her life with. 

Spotting the leather cover, she moves it aside and gasps as she sees Myrtenaster. Lifting it up slowly, almost hesitantly, she carefully studies the rapier. Ruby has turned an already lovely weapon into a masterpiece, and it pains her that she won't be able to properly wield it for the next nine months or so. 

But, it will also do to get her dolt out of her muddle headed stupor as well.

Turning around, she stares at Ruby's delectable backside before deciding on a fleshy target. She smirks as she decides that the week or two of sitting on a donut and complaining about it is worth it, she rears back and takes aim before striking.

Of course, had she actually studied her surroundings a bit better, she would have not done so. When she struck Ruby on her left cheek, she didn't realize that there was a forge anvil directly in front of the Reaper. Not did she realize that Ruby would activate her semblance to get away, her legs smashing into said anvil….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang grins as she looks at her nieces, Summer and Luna. "And that's the story behind the happiest accident in your mothers' relationship."

Summer, who's black and red streaked hair and bright blue eyes makes her look as unique as Ruby smiles. "So that's why mom has robot legs?"

Yang nods. "Yep. Damned near snapped em off at the thighs. Ruby spent most of the pregnancy in recovery and rehab."

Luna, who's brilliant white hair and silver eyes make her look as beautiful as any lunar goddess giggles. "At least it all worked out."

Summer nods. "And we have a new baby brother now too." The elder of the twins chimes in, using a rabbit ear to point to the nursery.

Luna smiles. "And it explains why we are like we are." She adds.

Yang just nods. "Remember, you two are unique. Never let anyone get to you about it, ok?"

"Yes Auntie Yang." They reply in unison.

"They love you so much, and survived so much to keep this world safe for you to grow up in. But!" Yang grins as she stands. "Remember not to stick something in someone's butt, girls. Some surprises aren't so nice."

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss screams as she appears, Myrtenaster in hand and looking as beautiful as the day she discovered it. "STOP TELLING MY CHILDREN THAT REDICULOUS STORY!"

"But why, Ice Queen?" Yang smirks as she slowly starts to back up. "Afraid Ruby may get some ideas for revenge after eight years? Or are you afraid of a backdoor surprise." As soon as she utters the last words, she takes off at a full sprint, Weiss in hot pursuit.

"Just die, you arrogant foul mouthed, foul thinking dragon!"

"Never! I live to make you yangry, short bunny!"

Weiss simply screams as Ruby joins the twins, handing them each a cookie. "Yang telling that old story again?" She asks as they watch Yang barely avoid an ice spike by sliding.

"Mhmm. Is it really true, Mommy?" Luna asks as she nibbles at her cookie.

"It doesn't sound like it to me." Summer adds before all but inhaling hers.

"Some of it is, some of it isn't. But, the part that's true is that you two were the best news I got that day." Ruby replies. "And that's what matters to me."

"Ok Mommy." Luna smiles up at her. "Love you."

"I love you too Mommy!" Summer adds as she hugs the taller woman's robotic leg.

"I love you both too, guys. Now come on, we don't need to watch your mom trying to kill your aunt again." She grins as she looks down at them. "And we have plenty more cookies to eat!" 

"Yay!" Both girls cheer as they follow the Reaper happily, cottontails wagging happily at the prospect of devouring more of the chocolate chip filled pieces of heaven, while listening to Yang scream as Weiss tries once again to kill her….


	3. The CEO and the Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with another one shot of White Rose goodness! This prompt comes from Ivy on the Whiterose Schneenangans server that I'm a member of, and I hope they as well as all of you enjoy it! Also, I will be overhauling the first two stories soon, and fleshing them both out a bit more as well, so stay tuned!
> 
> Oh, almost forgot! The musical inspiration for this one is Rascal Flatt's God Bless the Broken Road. The acoustic version from Hanna Montana the movie, not the album version.

Prompt:

Jacques Schnee dies (in whatever way you want) and Weiss inherit the company. In all the dealings of her father, Weiss find an agent that deals with all the business that "never happened" named Ruby Rose

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss Schnee is exhausted. It's been three days since her alcoholic mother finally grew tired of her father and beat him to death with one of her ever present wine bottles, leaving her in charge of the single largest corporation in Remnant's history. And while she believed herself more than capable of the task at hand of running a company present in all four of the major kingdoms, the reality is a far different story. Simply put, she's horrifyingly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work involved, and she is already debating simply turning it all over to the board and returning to her studies at Atlas's University branch. 

But Weiss is no quitter, and she has a major corporation to redeem.

So, indulging herself in her favorite Mistrali takeout, and with her new favorite form of music blaring over her new office's magnificent sound system (Damn her roommate, Ceil Soliel for introducing her to Valian hip hop!), She continues to go through file after file, even skipping her father's humble funeral (a pine box tossed in a hurriedly dug hole in a nondescript location to keep his corpse from being defiled by the White Fang), as well as her mother's arraignment (Even the judge isn't taking the charges seriously. He set her bond at five lien which Winter had in her breast pocket), working so late into the night that she blinked as she realized that she was watching the sunrise the next morning.

"Is it really this early in the morning?" She mumbles as she checks the time on her scroll, wincing at the fact that it is indeed 7:15 in the morning, and her body is tired of nothing but coffee and half a day old egg rolls and stir fried beef and chicken. Standing with a stretch, she looks around to see if there's a couch, perhaps a chair that she can take a quick nap in before her first board meeting at 10 am. Seeing the horrid lack of anything furniture related save a surprisingly well stocked alcohol cabinet and the small bar where her faithful coffee machine now stands along with her favorite Wulfie the Beowolf sugar container and an extra Stompy the Rhinox coffee cup, she grumbles as she takes her thick winter jacket from the back of her chair and rolls up in it underneath her desk, soon asleep despite the tight confining space as well as her mind pointing out that this is much cleaner than underneath her own bed, where she hid during many of her parent's loud, violent quarrels to the point where she finds it more comfortable than the bed itself. All she needs is her Grimby the Saber plushie to cuddle to…

"Miss Schnee?" A rich alto feminine voice calls out, amusement present in their tone.

Weiss groans as she turns over. "Go 'wy…"

"Miss Schnee, I think it would be in your best interests to speak with me." The voice calls out. 

"Mmm five more minutes…" 

"Miss Schnee, you missed your board meeting. The entire board of directors voted to oust you at the next stockholder's meeting in three days."

**Bang!**

"Ow fuck!" Weiss swears as she rubs her forehead while climbing out from under her desk, her jacket as well as her dignity over her disheveled state forgotten at the news that the board, which cheered her rise to CEO, was already out to displace her. Standing on her bare feet, she looks around in confusion at the fact that there's not a single living soul in her office.

"I'm not physically there, Princess." The voice chuckles over the sound system's excellent speakers. "But I have to admit, I never expected a rich girl like you to enjoy hip hop."

"Blame my roommate." She grumbles as she walks over to the bar and begins a fresh pot of coffee. "What time is it exactly?"

"17:42 in nice, chilly Atlas. Need a weather report too, Princess?" The voice asks in obvious amusement.

"No need, it's Atlas. It's either colder than my dead father's heart, or just cold enough to make you wish you lived someplace warmer." She deadpans as she watches her fresh pot of coffee brew impatiently. 

"Can't argue that one. I'm personally hoping you make good on your constant threats to your sister that you're moving the company to Vale. I hate the cold."

Weiss pauses. No one should know her mid range goal of leaving Atlas and it's well documented racism and bigotry behind to start fresh in the much more progressive nation, who's wide sweeping anti discrimination laws cover more than just the faunus.

She's seeking her own freedom in Vale to be a lesbian business owner, having come to terms with her sexuality during her four years at Atlas University.

"How do you know that?" She asks cautiously as she finally gets to prepare her coffee, slowly adding her customary two cubes of sugar. "Those conversations were private, on a scroll my father had no idea I had." She admits as well, knowing there was no point in denying it.

"I think before we go any further, I better introduce myself." The voice declares calmly. "The name your father called me by was The Reaper. And I'm a problem solver."

Weiss blinks at the name as well as her brief job description. "A problem solver? What the hell is that?"

The voice chuckles. "Wow, naive and beautiful. Careful Princess, I may start liking you even more than I already do."

Weiss blushes a deep red as she stammers a bit in embarrassment. She's liked plenty of girls over the years, even had a trist or two with several of them, faunus and human both, but to be complimented by a mystery voice? She's in full useless lesbian mode right now, and already floundering for a life preserver. One the voice finally gives her after a fit of very unfeminine laughter.

"Relax, Princess. I don't mix business with pleasure. Tempting in your case, especially with those rather racy pics you sent Neon Katt last year." The voice teases.

"Shut up!" Her blush is even brighter now as she covers her face with her hands. Those had been sent on a spur of the moment to show off her finally developing curves to her at the time lover. And somehow this Reaper has them?! She could be ruined!

"Trust me Princess, those are safe with me, and I did you a freebie by deleting them from her phone when you two broke up."

"What do you want?" She asks as she struggles to compose herself. 

"It's more along the lines of what are you willing to do to see your own dreams come true, Princess. Like I said, I'm a problem solver. If something came up that dear old dad didn't like, I dealt with it to pave his way. For a fee of course, I don't work for free." She explains. But she does take note of the bitterness infused into the last part of that statement, as if it wasn't exactly lien she works for.

_ To make my dreams come true? _ She thinks to herself. She wants to be openly gay in a country that won't try to destroy her. She wants to redeem her company from all the harm her asshole father did during his time as CEO. And, she especially wants to offer the faunus led White Fang an olive branch. To finally end the destructive secret war between them and the SDC that left her older sister paralyzed from the waist down, along with a distinct scar across her own now blinded left eye, the destroyed orb replaced with a prosthetic eye that matches her still good one.

"Name your terms, Reaper." She finally declares as she sits behind her desk and sweeps it clean of the mountains of files.

"I did a lot of dirty shit for your dad. It stops today. Killing people doesn't bother me, never has, but I won't do it for all the wrong reasons he had anymore." She informs the new CEO sadly. "But I had no choice. He had something big he constantly used against me, and so I did his dirty work."

"Done." Weiss replies without hesitation. "But I admit there's a lot of damage control that needs to be done in just three days, Reaper. Can it be done?"

"Yup." The voice pops the 'p' in a manner that triggers her mind insisting she's heard it before. "Got my finger over a button that's gonna fuck up half the board's day right now. You promise me that this company is gonna see the changes you always swore to make, and I ruin half the board before breakfast."

Weiss stands from her desk and moves in front of it, trying to make herself look taller than her meager five feet five inches in height while hoping the mysterious voice can in fact see her as she believes she can. "Help me, and this company will change or I will die trying." She declares firmly. "You have my word, and unlike my father, my word is my bond."

"Not your death, Princess. Mine will happen before your's." The Reaper replies calmly as a computer key is heard being pushed. "Let's get you outta that frozen hellhole and home to Vale."

Weiss nods. "What's next?" She asks as she returns to her seat, but stays standing.

"You get ready to win the stockholders over. I'll handle the rest of the board that'll be more difficult to discredit." The voice replied calmly. "Oh, if you need to get a hold of me, I'm programmed into your hidden scroll under your first speed dial."

Weiss smirks. "Already declaring yourself my number one?"

"Everything I've done, everything I'm going to do has always been for you, Princess. To see you set free from the gilded cage your father has kept you trapped in." The Reaper informs her firmly. "I'll be in touch." She adds before her sound system makes an audible noise signalling it shutting down.

Weiss blushes, even as her mind races.  _ Everything she does, she does for me? _ She thinks to herself as she sits down heavily in her chair.  _ Who on Remnant would do such a thing for me? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-One Year Later-

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow share owners, I would like to once again thank each and every last one of you for taking a moment of your busy schedules to attend this ever important meeting. Good night to you all, and I look forward to taking this next important step with all of you!" Weiss smiles as she looks at the almost three thousand people in attendance. All of them are already celebrating the substantial profits that they have reaped since she became CEO, while also finally bringing the destructive war with the White Fang to an end, and inviting Ghira Belladonna to sit on the board personally as her vice president after The Reaper's house cleaning last year.

Her formal announcement of moving the headquarters of the SDC to Vale had been met with resounding cheers, her new much more progressive board leading the thunderous applause. Smiling as she waves while walking backstage, she takes a deep breath and releases it slowly while hearing a giggle in her ear.

"Not nearly as tough of a crowd this year, huh Princess?" The Reaper asks with a hint of amusement.

Weiss's smile returns as well as a hint of a blush. "Thanks to you, my dolt." She whispers fondly as her faunus personal assistant approaches. That had been her first major decision, hiring an arctic fox to replace her father's, the older human woman dropping dead of a 'heart attack' the day before last year's Stockholders presentation.

The Reaper had indeed moved quickly after receiving Weiss's go ahead, and her speech during the chaos of the fall of the old board of directors had been simple and brief. A promise of change, of taking the company in new and better directions, and an appeal to the White Fang to come to her, to meet at a neutral area to negotiate a permanent peace between the two entities.

The White Fang of course decried her speech, calling it more propaganda while also claiming that the apple couldn't have fallen far from the tree. Neon Katt had proven to be her salvation there, publicly acknowledging their secret relationship while offering proof of it. She had of course been ruined by it in homophobic Atlas, but the kingdom of Vale had been quick to open negotiations with her to move the company to their own capital city, while promising that the full weight of their anti discrimination laws would come down like the warhammer carried by her new bodyguard, Nora Valkyrie, upon anyone foolish enough to tempt fate.

Winchester Industries had been hammered by the council so badly when they began a ill fated smear campaign to prevent the move of the SDC that they had gone bankrupt within a month, Arc Industries swooping in to purchase them under the order of their own CEO and one of her allies Jaune Arc. And the Brandstelle Merchant's Alliance had bankrolled the whole thing, their own youthful CEO Cinder Fall-Brandstelle being brought into the inner circle as well.

The Fang finally came to the table provided once again by Vale, and the secret war finally brought to an end. Sienna Khan had been impressed with her maturity, even more impressed by the images of Weiss personally going to the various dust mines of the world to speak to the workers. And the entire world stood by in amazement as she joined the workers at Aymur, living, eating and working within their ranks for a full two weeks without complaint while keeping to their brutal schedules that would change the moment the two weeks were up. Aymur is still the most successful of the SDC mines, but now the showcase and cornerstone of the company's new policies concerning all it's workers, prioritizing safety and excellent working and living conditions above all else for all the workers, human and faunus both.

Ghira Belladonna had finally joined the board after that. The well respected chief of Menagerie was now her most ardent supporter as she continues to work night and day to change the SDC. He himself now works from the brand new regional headquarters and CCT tower settled where the chief's house once stood in Kuo Kuana, a beacon of the world altering changes Weiss is making as Menagerie enters its own golden age.

And through it all, Weiss is comforted, chastised, and encouraged by the constant voice of the Reaper in her left ear. Despite not knowing her real identity, she knows the woman is always nearby, a silent guardian to Nora's bombacious public one, as well as Adam's sullen but alert one, as well as the most important person assisting her in turning all of Remnant towards a new golden age. 

In many pictures taken of the CEO no matter where in the world she is, there is always the glimpse of a red cloak someplace in the background. Weiss doesn't need the Reaper to confirm it is her, she knows deep in her heart that she will always be safe anywhere on Remnant as long as she catches that subtle flare of red in the corner of her eye.

Weiss Schnee knows she is falling in love with the calming, beautiful alto voice in her ear, and soon they will finally meet face to face when she arrives in Vale and far away from the arctic weather they both loathe.

But Weiss has also changed greatly in a year. She is now openly gay, and has changed her wardrobe from the cute little dresses and skirts her father insisted upon to smart, perfectly tailored pant suits and perfectly matching heels ordered directly from Remnant's finest designer, Coco Adel herself. She has also taken up her paused dueling training at the urging of the Reaper and Nora both, and now openly carries a multi action dust revolver designed rapier she has christened Myrtenaster, as well as resumed her training with her family's hereditary semblance of Glyphs and Summons. 

Weiss Schnee is no one's delicate flower anymore. She is rapidly joining the other notable young CEOs Jaune Arc and Cinder Fall-Brandstelle as one of the true leaders of Remnant's future. A future the three of them in secretly held meetings agree that they must be circumspect about guiding, lest the people of the world turn against them thinking them to be just as manipulative and as power hungry as their predecessors, Jacques Schnee, Jeanne Arc, and Katharina Brandstelle. 

Weiss will never ever tell either of them that it was her beloved Reaper who put them in their positions of power at her behest. The three young CEOs only want what is best for Remnant, and if it includes destroying all the good they have begun to do, then so be it. It is a small price to pay for freedom.

"Weiss? Remnant to Weiss?" Her assistant smiles as her fox ears wiggle in her amusement. "The airship's ready. You can depart for Vale as soon as you're on board."

The CEO smiles as she looks at her assistant. "Thank you Sarah. I trust my mother and sister are already on board?"

She nods. "Yes ma'am. Aboard and already settled into their cabins."

"Excellent, my thanks as always for your efficiency, Sarah. I wouldn't be half the success I am without you." She is genuine with her praise, the faunus woman having helped her get organized and stay that way since she was hired on. The entire company knows that the fox faunus now wields an impressive amount of power within the SDC, and her appearance at Weiss's behest is never, ever a good sign. It always means that her superior is no longer amused, and has sent her to fix things.

"It is my own pleasure. Oh!" She smiles as she holds out a small packet. "This came for you during your speech. Along with almost two dozen roses I had sent to the airship already."

Weiss blushes as she takes the packet, already knowing what is in it, as well as who the roses are from. The Reaper promised to reveal her true identity after her speech, and considering all she can hear in her earwig is the sounds of her breathing, she knows it's time. "Thank you again, Sarah. Please, accompany me?"

The other woman shakes her head. "I'll find my own way, thank you. You know I believe a person's feet should always be firmly on the ground." She replies before bowing. "See you in Vale." She adds before walking away quickly. 

With a sigh, she walks through the backstage area while wondering why the Reaper, who is surprisingly chatty most days, is now so silent. If she isn't talking a mile a minute, or making near orgasmic noises while admittedly eating cookies, she can normally be heard humming or even singing along softly with whatever music she herself has playing in the background. She has to admit, she's grown so used to it that she can't even sleep anymore without hearing the Reaper's gentle snoring in her ear.

And despite the fact that they have never once met face to face, she knows who will also be the bottom of the two of them. Her Reaper has absolutely no problems in quickly teasing her verbally to points of no return, and takes great delight in hearing her bring herself to orgasm just by all the dirty talk. 

Ruthless bitch.

Reaching her limo, she gets in while smiling and thanking her driver, a former White Fang operative named Adam Taurus who also acts as another one of her bodyguards due to her personally standing perfectly still and allowing him a chance to kill her in cold blood. An act he could not perform in the end because of his second in command, Blake Belladonna throwing herself in front of the young CEO to stop the fatal swing of his sword with her own weapon. Impressed by his second's courage, as well as the fact that the Schnee as he called her didn't once move or even flinch, decided to keep a close eye on her. 

Weiss personally thinks he is involved with her assistant, but that's their business and not her own. Everyone has a right to their privacy.

Once the door closes, she opens the packet to reveal a series of old pictures. The first being of two little girls standing together. The taller one, a blonde with pigtails, is smiling brightly as her arms wrap around a shorter girl with reddish black hair and wolf's ears atop her head and holding a cookie almost larger than herself.

"I'm the one holding the cookie, Princess." Her Reaper finally speaks, a tone of fondness in her voice. "I was six I think, and my older sister Yang was eight." 

"You're so adorable!" The CEO squeals before a detail she dismissed suddenly strikes her. "Wait, you're a faunus? And you did these things for my father?"

"He didn't leave me too many options." The Reaper reminds her. "Go to the next photo and you'll see why."

Doing so, she blinks in surprise as she stares at a much younger version of herself sitting next to the wolf girl, both of them with gap-toothed smiles on their faces and each holding a monsterous cookie. "I… I don't remember this." She admits quietly.

"You won't. Only your mother remembers the four years you and your sister lived in Vale with me and our family." The Reaper informs her sadly. "My mother still misses Mama Willow, they were…. The best, most understanding mothers all of us could ever have, and fellow huntresses together."

"Mother was… she was a huntress?" She asks as she turns to the next picture, that of Winter and the blonde carrying Weiss and the wolf girl like sacks of potatoes while her mother and an older wolf faunus woman laugh in the background, a newborn held in her mother's arms. "Who is the newborn mother's holding?"

"Our brother Whitley." She replies quietly, but in a tone she's come to know that signifies a subject she won't speak of.

"So my mother was a huntress?" She asks to change the subject, even as she moves to the next picture and almost breaks into tears. A little white haired and white eared silver eyed boy is between Ruby and Weiss, the two of them each kissing one of his adorably chubby cheeks as he sits in front of a cookie cake with three candles in the confection covered disk of chocolate chip covered piece of heaven. Yang and Winter are standing behind the three of them and making silly faces to the camera, something that is out of character for her now bitter and always depressed sister.

"One of the best. At least until your father finally found all of you. He forced your mom to come back to Atlas, then bribed someone with a semblance he caught wind of to block out any memories you and Winter had of our family and your time in Vale."

"Reaper, I…"

"Ruby. My name is Ruby Michelle Rose, Weiss Elizabeth Schnee. And for ten long years now my mother and I have been struggling to finally bring all of you back to Vale. Back to us, the people who truly love you all."

Weiss sits there in shock as her mind races. Would her father had truly sunk so low as to force Ruby to work for him, to use her to further his own goals and agendas, all while dangling her over the wolf faunus's head like some kind of twisted bait? And all while erasing any memory she and Winter have of all of it while leaving her mother to be tortured by them and driving her to despair?

_ Yes. Yes he would. _

"Ruby, did you love me even back then?" She whispers, knowing she would still be heard.

"You were my first kiss, even if it was a kiss goodbye, Weiss." The wolf faunus replies with a voice full of emotion. "And when I graduated early from Beacon, your father… that horrible, evil bastard used you against me! He said he would kill you if I didn't do everything he asked. I couldn't let you die, Weiss. Me or mom both. Not after what he did to Whit."

"Ruby…"

"You were worth staining my hands in blood, Princess. You're worth the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the way my sister can't look at me and Mom anymore. I've loved you for almost my entire life, and my life would have been worthless if you had died."

"Where are you now?" Weiss asks quietly as she moves to the last picture, that of the aforementioned kiss. It was sweet in its simplicity, had it not been marred by the tears on both their cheeks.

"Waiting for you." 

"That tells me nothing, dolt."

"You already have an appointment in Vale with a man named Ozpin. He's the Headmaster of Beacon's Huntsmen's academy. He swore to me he could give you back the four best years of our lives. Once he does, you'll know where to find me."

"And if he doesn't? What then?" She asks quietly. 

"Then I come to you, Weiss. Either way, we'll meet again in Vale, you have my word."

"I'll hold you to that, Dolt." She replies as she keeps going through the small stack of pictures, willing her memories to return to her on their own.

"Have I let you down yet?"

"No, no you haven't." She admits quietly as they approach the airship. "Ruby, you'll stay with me, right? You know I'm scared of flying, even though I have no idea why."

The wolf faunus chuckles. "That's cause we barely survived a bullhead crash when you were ten and I was eight. Don't feel bad, I have to be drugged before I can even get into one."

"Oh. Makes sense. Even if my conscious mind doesn't remember, my subconscious one does." She admits as she stares at the airship while trembling. 

"Want me to sing to you?"

"Please?" She asks, the Reaper's voice beginning to sing 'Goddess Bless the Broken Road' softly in her ear as she exits the limo and boards the airship side by side with Adam, who looks at her in concern. 

Ruby kept singing the entire flight to Vale, Weiss hiding beneath her bed the entire twelve hours flight and clutching her plushie to her chest in a virtual death grip. It was many different songs, but she always perked up when it inevitably came back to Goddess Bless the Broken Road, as if it had become the anthem to Ruby's pain as she struggled and sacrificed so much for this day to come for them both… 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Five Years Later-

"By the power vested in me by the Church of the Great Light, I now pronounce you wife and wife." David Ozpin declares proudly as he closes the book of life gently. "You may kiss the bride." His smile fills his face as Ruby Rose pulls her blushing bride Weiss Schnee into a kiss that leaves no doubt that the wolf faunus loves her beloved princess, a love that is readily reciprocated in kind.

It has been a long journey for the Red Reaper of Vale and her White Princess of Atlas, and he is personally proud of his former student for walking it without complaint, willing shouldering a burden that would have broken any lesser being. And now? Now she finally gets to reap the rewards of the broken road she walked without hesitation as she and her beloved finally break their kiss and share a smile so beautiful it is almost blinding in its perfection.

"It's about goddess damned time!" Yang Xiao Long calls out from the crowd, where she sat next to Winter Schnee, who's smile is wonderful to behold, the woman coming a long way in her therapy and rehabilitation. Both women had been asked to not stand next to Ruby and Weiss as their maid of honor or best woman, this being something they needed to do on their own. Yang had conceded without complaint, the two sisters still on their own road to a proper reconciliation of their own. Winter of course had sulked until Ruby brought her into the wedding planning, which mollified her.

"Oh do be quiet, you Brute!" Weiss calls back as she prepares to lead her blushing bride down the aisle. Weiss was dressed impeccably in a tuxedo so perfectly designed that she looked as radiant as her bride, who was wearing a dress so beautiful Ozpin suspects that Coco Adel will soon be besieged with requests for copies of it. But the fashion designer has already promised both the brides that designs are one of a kind, and hand made by her personally to prevent any kinds of leaks. 

The floor length gown was amazingly beautiful in its simplicity, with hand stitched silver and light blue roses lining the edges of the hems of the skirt, sleeves, and plunging neckline which revealed a fairly generous amount of her cleavage, while the bodice is covered by a white and silver trimmed corset held by light blue lacing. Despite the revealing nature of the neckline, which was nothing new for the Reaper, who enjoys flaunting her maternal curves since the birth of the twins, she looks absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sorry sister, but she has a point." Winter calls back as the two of them begin their walk together, the normally triumphant wedding march subdued a bit in respect for the sensitive hearing of all the faunus present. "Four, almost five years and two children is a long enough wait."

"Where are Summer and Luna?" Ruby asks as they stop in the middle of the aisle, Weiss also looking around.

The two wolf pups giggle as they come running up from the back, where they had been taken after constantly disrupting the ceremony with questions (Summer), singing (Luna), then bawling and howling as their mothers spoke their vows to one another (both of them). Ruby and Weiss each catch a pup in their arms and look at each other, the taller Reaper looking down fondly at the shorter CEO. "Ok, now I'm good."

"You dolt." Weiss replies with a soft smile as she holds Luna in her arms, Summer clinging to Ruby and her dress. "Shall we finally continue?"

Ruby nods as she adjusts the reddish black haired wolf girl in her arms to take her wife's offered arm. "Let's shall." She replies impishly, getting an exaggerated roll of the CEO's eyes and making the girls giggle. "Can we tell them now?"

Weiss nods as they finally reach the doors to the chapel proper, the two of them turning to face their friends, families, and guests. "As you all know, Ruby and I are going ahead and leaving for our family honeymoon. It's no secret we detest air travel, and so it's a slower train to Vacuo's beaches for us."

Ruby nods as she bounces Summer in her powerful arms. "Yup. Please, enjoy the reception guys! You all more than earned it after putting up with all our crap for the last five years." She adds with a grin. "Especially my pregnancy cravings."

"And speaking of pregnancies." Weiss's smile turns impish as she takes note of the growing murmurs in the crowd. "We're expecting again!"

"Oh fuck no! Ruby's pregnant again?!" Nora cries out as she stands next to Pyrrha Nikos, her own wife of two years now as she holds their daughter Lily. "I want a raise!"

"Me too! You guys don't pay me enough to deal with that shit!" Adam adds with a groan, Weiss and Ruby more than earning his respect and loyalty in the almost five years since their tearful reunion at Vale's airship docks after Ozpin succeeded in restoring the CEO's memories.

Weiss and Winter both are still mourning Whitley's death, a chair next to Yang holding a picture of the little boy who would almost be ten now had he not been murdered by a monster as a demonstration of his power.

"Relax, both of you. And please, again, enjoy the food, drinks, and entertainment." Ruby declares as she grins. "And it's Weiss's turn to be the baby baker!"

"Oh hell no!" Nora and Adam both roar at the news of their boss being the pregnant one this time. 

"Oh hell yes. Weiss and I had a deal, and I kept my end already. We love you all!" 

Weiss nods. "See everyone in a month!" She adds happily before the two of them walk through the doors and rush to the waiting limo, the crowd throwing rice in the hopes of clearing out any Grimm pigeons hiding amongst the normal ones, a pair of sharp eyed huntresses dealing with the few who protested at the dreaded food offering.

Only Ozpin remains behind as two more women step up to the dais once the rest of the crowd departs. "Welcome, both of you. And I am indeed honored to be wedding the two of you today as well."

Summer Rose smiles as she stands opposite Willow Schnee, who's smile is no less brilliant as her daughter's had been. "Ruby wasn't the only one that the bastard had by the tail, Ozpin." She reminds him. "I just worked longer."

Willow nods as she smiles at Summer. "And I am no less grateful than Weiss and Winter, Sum. I only wish Whitley had lived long enough to see us married properly."

"Me too, Willow. Me too." She replies in a voice choked with emotion. "He murdered our son to prove his terrible point, and I hope he burns in hell."

"He is, Huntress Rose. I can assure you of that." Ozpin reassures them before beginning their own small, personal service. But both women didn't realize they had four witnesses hiding in the shadows.

Weiss and Ruby, along with Summer and Luna had doubled back quietly to witness this second wedding they had caught wind of just this morning alone. And as the two older women meet in a kiss no less passionate than their own, the four of them begin to clap and whistle loudly enough to make up for it being only them.

Summer Rose had struggled for far longer than Ruby to see the family she and Willow had built together over four marvelous years be reunited. She had given everything save her own life to keep Willow, Winter and Weiss alive and safe while still raising Yang and mourning her son, and it had broken her heart when she found out Jacques had gotten his filthy hooks into Ruby over Weiss. And today, like her daughter, she too was finally reaping her own rewards, all while hoping the son and brother they all lost is watching happily...


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with what I consider a sort of second chapter to the Reaper and the CEO. More than a few people commented to me both in private and public on how they would like to see more of that one, and it stuck with me. Again, the musical inspiration for this one Is God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, and the last part is best heard with it. Also, I did paraphrase the song a bit to make it work a bit better. Now, without any further ado, please enjoy the fruits of my two am inspiration!

Weiss sighs as she watches Ozpin simply stare at her yet again. The Headmaster of Beacon keeps doing this same exact thing every single time during each weekly hour long session since she arrived in Vale.

Ruby keeps asking her to be patient, that it's working even if she hasn't fully realized it yet.

Weiss hasn't noticed how her normal daily patterns have indeed changed. She's begun to eat cookies from a bakery that greeted her warmly the first time she can recall entering, the long time owners even showing her pictures of her and Ruby eating away at small mountains of their popular chocolate chip cookies, a laughing Summer next to them and with a cookie of her own in hand. She's taken to going to the Taste of Heaven diner instead of more expensive and exclusive restaurants. She finds herself enjoying their more common variety of foods more than any fancy meal, and finds pure bliss in one of their neverending plates of blueberry waffles drowned in strawberry flavored syrup and supported by enough bacon to cause a heart attack in a less healthy individual.

The Goddesses themselves watched her laugh and play with other people's children at the Plushie Palace, where her beloved Grimby the Saber plushie was purchased for her as a child. She came dangerously close to maxing out one of her credit cards while purchasing an army of the adorable stuffed animals, then giving them away to any child who wanted one. Rich or poor, human or faunus, any child and even a few adults who wanted one was gifted one by the smiling CEO. 

And like every other time when her instincts guided her to places she once ventured to as a child, bystanders have seen the red cloak nearby, and steered clear while parents breathe a sigh of relief. Even the most brazen of thieves avoid Weiss Schnee as if she has the plague. They all know the CEO is under the protection of the Red Reaper, and no one wants her as an enemy.

Everyone who works for her, especially Sarah, Nora, and Adam, have noticed the more Ozpin comes, the more of a zest for life the young woman has, and they all are praying for him to succeed. But her patience is wearing thin now. She's past ready to meet Ruby face to face, even if it's not a long promised reunion and just a bittersweet first meeting. But Ruby asked her to give it one more session, and for her Reaper, she'll be patient one last time.

"Miss Schnee?"

"Hmm?" She hums in response, trying not to huff. But to her surprise, Grimby is suddenly deposited in her lap, while the older man looks at her seriously. 

"Miss Schnee, it's time. But I warn you, these will not be easy memories to face. There will be pain and loss at the end, enough to perhaps even traumatize a strong willed woman such as yourself." He informs her. "I will not proceed without your permission."

Weiss takes a moment to think. Ruby has warned her repeatedly that not all their memories are happy ones. She's done her best to soothe the Reaper on the nights when she has tried and failed to drink herself to sleep, failing to the point where the CEO joins her in crying, unable to calm the sobbing woman and feeling like she's failed her.

"Do it." She finally declares firmly. "I want my whole life back, Headmaster." She adds as she squeezes her faithful plushie. "Good or bad, joyful or painful, they are my memories. Ruby will no longer be alone in her pain and suffering."

"Very well Miss Schnee." He replies as he raises a hand to her forehead, touching it gently. "Now,  **REMEMBER…** "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Weiss, Winter, come meet Ruby and Yang!" Willow Schnee calls out with a smile as she waves for them to come closer. Weiss nods as she approaches slowly, confused as to why her Mommy had brought them so far away from their home in Atlas. She is confused as to why they came to this house deep in the wilds of Vale, and why she had kissed the pretty lady with silver eyes as soon as she opened the door.

She was especially confused as to why her Mommy keeps crying, when she looks so happy.

But she stops in her tracks as her eyes lock onto the little wolf girl's. Her confusion goes away in a moment of clarity as she stares into those big quicksilver eyes, losing herself into them.

"Hi, I'm Weiss." 

"Hi, I'm Ruby." The little wolf girl replies shyly, her tail wagging gently...

_ "Ruby…"  _

_ "Stay strong Miss Schnee! This is only the beginning!" _

Weiss laughs as she and Ruby run from Yang and Winter, the two older girls angry over the theft of all their sweets at the hands of their little sisters. Ruby is beside her, a purloined cookie still in her mouth and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Get back here!" Winter yells as she steadily catches up to the nine and seven year old girls. 

"Those were the last of the cookies!" Yang adds, struggling to keep up with her stockier build.

"They're ours now!" Weiss calls back as Ruby winks. She knows she loves Ruby as more than a sister, and she knows the little wolf faunus feels the same. But they have to wait, they promised to, and they know how important it is to keep promises.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Winter cries out in triumph as she grabs them both, having used a glyph to speed herself up.

"Nooooo! LEGGO!" Ruby howls as she struggles, the cookie falling from her mouth. "MY COOKIE!"

"Here Yang! I caught us a pair of cookie thieves!" Winter declares in triumph as Yang grabs the wolf faunus girl and throws her over a shoulder.

"It's the pool for both of you!" The blonde declares as Winter does the same to Weiss, while both girls start screaming.

"Nooooooo!"

"Guys! No throwing the girls into the pool!" Summer calls out as she and Willow approach, a white blanketed bundle in the white haired woman's arms.

"Come see Whitley!" Willow calls out as she smiles.

"Baby!" Weiss and Winter both cry out in delight as Ruby bites Yang to get loose.

"Ow Rubaloo!"

"Lemme go!" The younger girl screams as she and the blonde begin to fight, the others laughing at them as a newborn Whitley simply stares...

_ "Ruby… please…" _

_ "Remain calm Miss Schnee. It isn't over yet." _

Weiss groans as she wakes up in the hospital. "Mommy? Mama Sum?" She can only see out of one eye, and is beginning to panic as she tries to sit up, her legs protesting painfully.

"Oh thank the Goddesses, you woke up!" Summer cries out as she rushes to her side, her bloodshot eyes flooding with fresh tears. "Baby, you need to stay still."

"What happened?" She asks weakly as she looks at her beloved stepmother. "Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby's ok, Weiss. She's asleep in the next bed over, see?" The Huntress points to the red wolf, who has both arms in casts. "There was an accident, baby, and you two got hurt."

Weiss nods. "The bullhead crashed." She whimpers as she begins to struggle towards the other little girl. "I want Ruby."

"Baby, you have to stay in bed. Both your legs are broken, and some of your ribs. Willow and I unlocked your auras to help with the healing."

"I want Ruby!" She begins to shriek as she reaches for her, a panic attack taking a firm hold of her. "Ruby wake up! Please wake up!"

"I'm right here, Weiss." The little wolf girl mumbles sleepily. "Shhhh, I'm right here…" She whimpers a bit as she tries to move her arms.

"Ruby!" The little white haired girl screams as she pulls herself to the edge of her bed in her desperation to reach the wolf faunus girl.

"Weiss… please calm down… shhhh…" She moans in pain as she begins to move towards her, aggravating her own injuries.

Summer sighs as she surrenders and carefully moves Weiss over to Ruby's bed, the two little girls soon becoming a tangle of whatever functional limbs they have available as they settle back down. She can't help but wonder how two little girls could become soulmates at such a young age, until she remembers that she and Willow hadn't been much older when they too looked into each other's eyes, during a trip to Vale…

_ "No… please…" _

_ "You're almost there Miss Schnee. Just a little further. You can do this!" _

"But I don't want to leave! I don't want to go back to Atlas! HE KILLED OUR BROTHER!"

Weiss shrieks at the top of her lungs, even as she struggles to free herself from some man with no neck's grip. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE RUBY!"

"Snowflake, stop!" Ruby dashes forward, reaching the white haired girl easily, despite all the bodyguards. "Please, I don't want to lose you too. Go, before you make him mad again."

"But Ruby…" She begins to sob. "I love you! I don't want to leave you behind!"

"I love you too Snowflake, and I promise. When I'm old enough, when you can finally come home, I'll be right here, in this very spot waiting for you, ok?" The little wolf girl smiles at her sadly as she wipes her tears away.

"Promise?" Weiss whispers as she stares back, her own hand rising to wipe the other girl's tears away.

"I never ever break a promise. And I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to me."

Weiss suddenly leans forward and kisses her gently, a kiss made bitter by the tears they are both shedding. But just as suddenly, Jacques himself breaks it apart, while throwing Ruby to the ground, getting a rage filled shriek from Weiss.

"Enough of this! We are leaving, now!" He roars.

Weiss keeps sobbing as she's forced on board the airship, as she watches Ruby get further and further away. And once the little wolf faunus is out of sight, she begins to scream in her pain and loss.

Her brother is dead, murdered by the same man who just ripped her away from her soulmate...

_ "Ruby! The docks! She's at the airship docks!" _

_ "Miss Schnee! Wait! Come back!" _

_ "Ruby I'm coming!" _

Once clear of the ornate doors of the brand new building, Weiss begins to run, her memories a jumbled, tangled mess still. But a long ago made promise keeps her moving forward, towards arms she never once realized she craved, arms she tried and failed to replace on more than one occasion. She runs on, determined to return to her soulmate's arms...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Street performers aren't uncommon at Vale's airship port. On any given day, there could be dozens of them lined up outside the many entrances and exits, singing, dancing, and performing any number of other things for lien. But normally, performers aren't allowed inside the port itself.

But when Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper of Vale herself, sets up in front of a dock that has been long abandoned by choice, an acoustic guitar in hand and a long missing look of hope in her quicksilver eyes, even the most devoted of security personnel leave the already legendary huntress alone.

No one, not her former huntress team, any of the child prodigy's instructors or professors, or even her comrades in the guild can recall a time when she has ever smiled. None of them have ever even seen any kind of emotion in her silver eyes. All of them knew she was driven to hone her prodigious skills to honor a long ago made promise, one she has continued to keep even after successfully bringing Weiss and the entirety of the SDC to Vale. 

Even her title, The Red Reaper, has been accurate, as no one or no Grimm have ever escaped her. So to see hope in her eyes is cause enough to bear witness.

Only a miracle of some kind could have occurred, but only those who witnessed what occurred here in the past know the source of that hope: Weiss. Ruby has been a constant presence in Vale for the last six months, to the point where even Vale's normally low crime rate is non existent. All of Vale has been holding its breath, waiting and praying for Ozpin to succeed so that the Reaper can finally have her life back once and for all.

Besides, no one uses that particular dock, not since Jacques Schnee forced his family back to Atlas, while all but bragging about murdering a three year old child and getting away with it. What few members of the staff that are left from that dark day still remember Summer Rose and her daughter Ruby howling in despair as the airship vanished into the clouds, while little Yang Rose could only cry bitter tears at the loss of her best friend and the other half of her family. Ever since, people are convinced that the Goddesses Three have cursed it, determined to keep it empty for this long awaited day.

A long awaited day Ruby and Summer both have struggled and sacrificed to bring about.

A crowd begins to gather around the young huntress as she checks the time, while a growing whisper begins to circulate among the gathered that the SDC CEO has been seen literally running through the streets of Vale in the direction of the airship port. They watch as she lifts her guitar into a proper playing position, and listen as she begins to play. But they are all amazed at the beauty of her voice as she begins to sing…

_ I set out on a narrow way many years ago _

_ Hoping I would find true love along the broken road _

_ But I got lost a time or two _

_ Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _

_ I could see how every sign pointed straight to you _

Everyone watched as tears begin to fall down her cheeks, her pain, her sorrow finally beginning to manifest in her silver eyes. It was no secret that her family had been destroyed by Jacques Schnee, and the entire world had cheered when Willow had finally killed him in long awaited retribution. There was no love lost for him, and Willow was eventually acquitted on self defense.

_ That every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_ Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That the Goddess blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

_ Yes, She did _

One of the airship port's security guards begins a whisper that spreads like wildfire through the growing crowd that Weiss is approaching the airship port. She has not stopped running, despite it being almost five full miles from the brand new SDC building to there. And the whole time she has screamed for Ruby, who is still playing as she continues to sing.

_ I think about the years I spent just passin' through _

_ I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you _

_ Oh but you just smile and take my hand _

_ You've been there, you understand _

_ It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

They can all hear the distant screams. They all know Weiss is getting closer, as does Ruby, who finally smiles for the first time since she was ten years old, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. There is no one who doesn't believe that the Goddesses have given their blessings for this moment, as it would be near impossible for anyone to run such a long distance without stopping. 

_ Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_ Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That the Goddess blessed the broken road _

_ That led me straight to you _

Ruby pushes the guitar away and onto her back as Weiss crashes through the crowd and leaps into her now wide open arms, tears streaming down both their faces. They hold each other tightly as they sob, a promise made during the worst moment of their young lives finally fulfilled. But they were all surprised when Summer Rose appears, Willow Schnee in her own arms and both their voices rising to finish the song her daughter started. The daughter who sacrificed almost everything to reach the end of her broken road, and the daughter who found the strength to reclaim her life and love.

_ And now she's just a-rollin' home _

_ Into her lover's arms _

_ This much I know is true _

_ That the Goddess blessed the broken road _

_ That led her straight to you _

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee don't pay any attention to the cheering, to the clapping. It's their time now, and they have far too many years to make up for. Quicksilver meets sky blue once more, and a bond is reforged as their lips meet once again, this time joy and not sadness flavoring the kiss many will call the greatest of all time...


	5. Death and Her Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Wyn here. I'm not going to lie, this is one of the darkest things I've ever written. I'm not in a good place mentally right now, and this is my way of coping with a huge loss. If this upsets anyone, I'm so sorry.

The Brothers are dead

Their slayers are the new Gods of Remnant

What price victory?

The Undying Magus

David Ozpin sits at the bar and buys drink after drink for all the young, beautiful women he sees, all of whom are mindful of the cans of mace and pepper spray they keep up their sleeves. None of them realize that he is a master manipulator, whose skill with his tongue and words have already broken through many of their defenses. Inevitably, one will take him back to her home, whether fancy upscale apartment or bare bones hovel in the tenements, only to wake up alone the next morning.

He never answers their calls

He never responses to their texts

Yet they will always rejoin the throngs of other women he has cast off the next night, hoping against hope that he will choose them again

He never does, Death sees to that. She has cursed him, so that his eventual punishment shall come at all their hands. They shall rip him asunder, while she and her Queen watch and enjoy. She then restores him, she wipes clean their jilted memories, to begin the cycle anew until the true end of days.

Oscar never asked to become Ozpin

Oscar took his own life to stop Ozpin

Her Queen forgave him

The Farmer

Companies come from all over Remnant, making him offers to buy his lands. They offer him lien, riches, lands far more beautiful than any he could possibly imagine. Oscar always shakes his head at their unfettered greed. He always greets them with a smile, with kind words, with cold beverages, with wholesome meals. He is a truly kind and gentle soul once more, who takes pride in the fruits of his labors. He takes great pride in the family he is raising on lands he has owned for years now. But in the end, he always tells them that the price of his lands is a price no one will be willing to pay save him himself.

The price of his lands is peace of mind. Peace of the soul he no longer shares with a old man who does not know true death. His price cannot be measured by the people of these modern times, for they have lost their way in these darkening times.

Death and her Queen visit him often. They reminisce with him, sit at his table with him and enjoy the simple meals his beloved wife prepares for them as their children play around them. He calls them friends, and his door will always be open to his Dark Goddess and her Beloved. Oscar Pine does not fear Death or her Queen. He calls them his finest friends, and enjoys their company much like he used to when they travelled together in his youth.

Death could not bring herself to punish Oscar for Ozpin's sins. Her Queen restored his life and granted him a peace of mind she has denied Remnant as a whole…

The Brothers threatened all of Remnant

Ruby and Weiss defeated the Brothers

They have become the new Gods

The Fallen Queen

Salem waits at home every single night. She has the scroll numbers he never calls back. She has their Valebooks open and her hands over her keyboard to warn them, to chastise them, to give them empty sympathy. She wants to tell them that men always lie, they always hurt them in the end, but she can't.

She tries so hard to take her own advice. It always falls on her own deaf ears.

She and Ozpin always argue, always fight when he finally comes home smelling of booze and sex. It always ends the same way: with empty promises, broken dreams, and meaningless sex. Salem is trapped in a never-ending cycle, one she is doomed to repeat for all eternity.

Salem began a war that Death and her Queen alone ended, and her punishment suits her own sins so well they feel no need to do anything more to the cursed woman…

Ruby screams as Yang dies for her

Weiss sobs as she holds Blake's broken form

They killed the Brothers with no mercy

The Brawler and the Panther

Yang and Blake travel the world. They chase the sun and hunt the moon, yet they will never catch up. Their hands are always curled around each other's hip bones, but never in public.

One still looks human, while the other has embraced her faunus self.

Society still judges relationships like theirs, despite the passage of time. It pains them, but they have the chase and the hunt to soothe them. They have each other, and that is a comfort to them both.

They don't hear the whispers, or the fingers pointed at them in judgement. They don't feel the eyes of hatred following them. They are protected by Death herself, and walk without fear.

Death adores her beloved sister, and her Queen calls the panther her best friend. They along with one other do not fear Death or her eventual gift, for they shall greet her and her Queen warmly in the end…

In the end, The Brothers were killed

Ruby and Weiss stood alone against them

They slew the Brothers in vengeance

A Continent of Life

The Dark Continent is dark no more. It is full of life, of nature, of love. There are only two who live on this continent now, and very few are permitted to even enter its borders under penalty of punishments far worse than death. 

Death and her Queen of the Ice and Snow dislike unwelcomed visitors.

In the very heart of the continent, a modest home sits next to a small lake. There are rose bushes of every color imaginable planted before the front porch, there is always music playing and the sounds of laughter. A dog's barking can be heard, as well as the crystal clear laughter of children at play. 

Yet, there are no children physically here, and no dogs either save one.

Her Queen begged for one thing: A place for the innocents to play for all time. Death smiled as she granted her wife's wish, and turned the dark continent into a new Elysium Fields. They tend to these innocent souls like doting parents. They walk among them, play with them, sing to them, and read them stories of long departed times and heroes of past ages. The souls of the children lost during many cruel and meaningless wars are at peace as they dance, as they play in the eternal sunshine, as they chase one another for all eternity in this safe place created by Death, at her Queen's behest.

These are the children Ruby and Weiss will not have, not because they are incapable, but because they are too afraid too. Death and Her Queen ache for the children they shall never have, and thus Remnant suffers even more...

Neptune wronged her Queen

Neptune wronged so many women

Death smiled as she cursed him

The Broken Womanizer

Neptune Vasilias no longer fears the surf and the spray. He now wanders the shores of Remnant in a bright yellow poncho with matching yellow boots, his finery gone forever. His trident is a mighty weapon no longer, but a simple pick used to clean up the neverending trash and waste that washes up on the shorelines of the world. His tears mix with the saltwater, and he and others cannot tell the difference.

He mourns the life lost to him, when man and faunus kind respected him as well as the vastless seas. 

A woman scorned follows him, her green hair turned to living snakes, her once smooth skin covered in scales and scarred flesh, her once firm and taut breasts now misshapen and sagging and laid bare to the world, and her feet forever bound to a weapon out of its place in time. He betrayed Death's Queen with her, and Reese Chloris was punished for her actions as well. She desires vengeance upon him for the punishment inflicted upon her, yet is still denied. 

For now.

When the seas turn stagnant and move no more, that is when she will finally be allowed to strike. To end the pathetic existence of a long forgotten God. Then, and only then, will she be granted the sweet release of the grave.

Death's Queen sought his punishment, and she made it so. For her Queen, she has done so much more, so many unspeakable things. Neptune is the lucky one, for Jacques and Cinder suffer fates far worse than this...

Darkness cursed his fate

Ruby still clutched her broken weapon in a limp hand as her eyes dimmed

Death cursed Remnant for her Queen

The Reaper 

Ruby Rose smiles as she lays in bed with her wife. She has finally found her purpose, and it is a grand one. All her life, she fought for peace, for life, for many causes not her own. But in the end, facing her own demise, she finally discovered the universal truth: In the end, there is only Death. And everyone in this new day and age believes in her. 

She is become Death, the end of all things, the ruler of the sunless lands, and she is content.

She can't help but to laugh at the irony of it all. Ozpin sought her out to help defend the world, Salem sought to punish him for his transgressions, his sins upon her, while using her to free the relics for her own use. In the end, Weiss was right: They were nothing but pawns to them both. And for the first time in her life, Ruby not only truly stood up for herself, not only did she claim her lover for herself, but she cast proper, if terrible, judgement on all those who sought to use her. Who sought to take her happiness away and turn it against her.

Death reigns supreme now, and no one forgets her name

Penny died, a victim of Cinder's crimes

Penny died again, saving their lives

Death and her Queen embraced her warmly when she was reborn by their hands

The Artificial Girl

Penny Polendina paces through college campuses, handing out pamphlets on robotics and artificial intelligence to anyone who will take one. She scoffs at professors who are going through the motions of teaching, and especially chancellors, deans, and Headmasters who believe themselves omnipotent despite their glaring failings.

She long ago finally learned her worth, and that is knowledge no one can take away from her.

She carries signs in her hands as she marches through the streets with the students, screaming about the newest problems, the newest causes important to them. She laughs wildly in between their heartfelt chants.

These children, these fearless children, are the children she will never have, and they are her's all the same

Death and her Queen still consider Penny one of their closest friends, and she thrives with their blessings.

All was silent after they died

Death and her Queen arose

Death raised her scythe, and Remnant suffered anew

The Forgotten Sister

Winter Schnee wants her family to come home. She waits in the doorway of their long abandoned family home, with her arms wide open and a smile that promises forgiveness to them all as she waits. But she hasn't noticed that the hearth has grown cold. She doesn't see that the only light is within her, that it is her as she acts as a beacon for them to finally find their way home with.

Winter waits, even though she knows her siblings will never return

Death punished Winter for abandoning her Queen to their father. It is a punishment that will last until the end of days…

The Brothers were dying

They killed the Brothers to save the world

They died, and are the Gods now

The Lonely Mother

Willow Schnee counts the days until Weiss returns to her. She smiles as children celebrate the snow day she has gifted them, remembering the excitement that her daughters and son used to also have whenever fresh snow fell over the grounds of the Manor she cannot escape. As darkness covers the home whose walls hid so much sadness and pain from the world.

There was a time when Weiss, Winter, and Whitley used to bring light to her life. But those days are long departed, just like two of them are. Willow waits in the darkness for Weiss, who will never return, to forgive her for her sins.

Weiss will never forgive her. And Death has judged her guilty of her sins, and has cursed her to wait forever...

Light smiled as he died

Weiss laid broken on the cold ground

The Queen of Ice and Snow condemned Remnant in his place

The Princess

Weiss kisses her wife and grins when people tremble in fear of her. There is no more kindness in her soul, for a war that was not their own ground it into dust. There is no peace in her heart, for it was stripped from her by those who called themselves her betters. 

Only Death brings her joy. Only the laughter of the children brings her happiness.

Where there was kindness, there is only vengeance. Where there once was love for those she fought to protect, there is only scorn for them now. There is only love for Death, and she will do anything for her wife. There is only compassion for three women she considers as close as sisters. 

Despite inheriting the light, she only brings cold, uncaring existence instead of life.

She wears a crown of white roses in her hair, and wears gowns made of such vivid reds that they appear like blood on her porcelain skin. And Weiss makes sure that no one forgets her name, or her place at the right hand of Death. She is content to be in that place, for she believes that Death is the ultimate truth, the ultimate power, and there is nothing she would not do for her lover, and Death the same.

Death reigns supreme, with the Queen of the Ice and Snow at her side. And no one forgets their names.

She betrayed them to the Brothers

She died at their hands

Her Queen decreed her fate

The Broken Warrior

Raven Branwen walks through the shattered remains of an elementary school and weeps. She chose a life of battle, of war. Even at her mightest, she walked through battlefields strewn with the corpses of the honorable dead.

There is no honor in killing children. There is no honor in killing innocents.

She stopped trying to understand the wars of now. There is no rhyme, no reason to them. Only Death. Senseless, mindless, meaningless Death. She despises it all, even as she continues to perform her duties, no matter how much they disgust her.

She especially despises her lover's daughter, who rules her sunless lands unchallenged. 

Death despises Raven for her sins against her sister and her mother, and shall never forgive her…

She died for them all

They died so Ruby and Weiss could succeed

A reunited JNPR sleeps

The Sleeping Team

There is a place in the sunless lands where no soul, no devil, no Grimm dares to approach. Death and her Queen have declared it the one sacred place in their kingdom, and thus inviolate. There are sleepers there. Sleepers spared the pain of watching the world drag on towards its eventual ending. Sleepers that are true heroes in a world full of the guilty and the punished. 

They could be the guiding lights Remnant desperately needs, but Death and her Queen will not allow it.

Their reunion brought a genuine smile to team RWBY, who stood together by their sides and celebrated with them. But then Death and her Queen decreed that they must sleep. That they have earned a rest for their weary souls. 

Pyrrha Nikos sleeps, her head on Jaune's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her as his chin rests on the top of her head. Nora Valkyrie lays in Lie Ren's arms, the young man holding her lovingly as all four of them dream of better days at Beacon, as they dream of adventures they were denied as a team by one woman's thirst for power that was never hers. Their legendary weapons stand in place of great honor, inshrined until the day their wielders are called upon again.

Team JNPR sleeps the sleep of the just, of the righteous. They sleep oblivious to the fact that Death and her Queen have condemned Remnant to die a slow death for it's many sins.

Death owes Jaune everything. He saved her Queen, and her herself in that sole act. And it was her Queen who returned Pyrrha to their friends turned family in her own thanks...

Ruby mourned her

Death found her

Death cursed her

The Forsaken Mother

Summer Rose narrows her eyes at the boys yelling obscene things to a group of girls, who still consider it flattering considering the way they are dressed. She has long ago stopped romanticizing love, it simply doesn't exist save for all too brief moments. She is gaunt, badly overworked, but like War she continues to perform her duties.

Occasionally, when she watches another teenage girl hand her child over to a couple who have struggled for years to have a child of their own, she smiles as she feels love once more. It never lasts.

She and Raven see each other occasionally, when returning troops greet their families upon joyous homecomings. They share a brief moment of their own in those times, a small glimpse of love in the darkness of modern times.

Summer grieves for the loss of her daughter's innocence, for that loss hardened her heart to anyone's love save her Queen's. She blames herself, and will continue her duties to the end of time if she must. She will show her daughter that love still exists, that she can share it with more than her Queen and her few chosen. No matter what it takes, she will earn back her daughter's love.

But Death will never forgive Summer for abandoning her. Never...

His creation is his life

They consider her their friend

They granted him freedom, but cursed him to labor to redeem himself

The Creator

Hephaestus Polendina limps through his shop, his uplifting having somewhat freed him from his floating prison. But his back is worn down from his constant labors. His hands are twisted, yet nimble and still capable of creating masterpieces out of nothing. 

People come from all over to buy his furniture, his toys, his nicknacks, pieces of his soul. They don't notice, they never notice. They pay him eagerly, while he laments that they don't realize that his creations will never fill the void in their own souls.

His guiding light is the fact that his own child has found her path, and lives her life by her own choices.

Death stayed her hand by Penny's request. His daughter has forgiven him his sins of making her a weapon of war, but not the sin of not giving her a proper life, thus Death has no true quarrel with him. But until Penny forgives him completely, he will continue to labor for their amusement...

He died for them

They swore vengeance for him

Death shed tears as she welcomed him back

The Luckiest Bird

Qrow Branwen runs through the streets of Vale, of Atlas, of Mistral. He is young again, free of his regrets and mistakes, forgiven by his beloved child he once died to save. He is young and handsome once more, and slips through businessmen like the wind, his hands always dipping into their unguarded pockets. He runs through the ghettos, the housing projects where the poor, faunus and human alike, huddle en masse. His hands slip into their pockets and leave what he took from their oppressors in his efforts to share in his joy.

He sees why his daughter turned Death was so intoxicated with her former semblance, and he laughs constantly as he keeps moving forward like the wind itself

Death forgave him his sins, for she and her Queen both still owe him their lives, and they repay their debts. She knows the truth of her birth, but forgave him still. He died to save her, his only child, and Death will not condemn him for his sacrifice willingly given...

She condemned the world for power

She stood against Ruby and Weiss in the end

Death's punishment for her even horrified her Queen

The Beauty in the Darkness

There is a place deep in the sunless lands where no spirit goes. A cave where no light enters, where no darkness escapes. There is a sole inhabitant within the cave, and she abhors even the slightest glow within her darkness. She loathes the touch of any light upon her restored skin or the gaze of any eyes upon her renewed beauty.

Her fear of Death is the bars on her prison, and she does not dare to invite even the slightest of her gazes now.

Death's punishment of Cinder has only one rival, and she can hear the Queen's Father screaming daily in his torment. He screams as the Grimm, now condemned to this form of hell with them, tear into his flesh, feast on his fear and his pain, and knaw the marrow from his bones. Death forced her to watch as bones snapped back together, as muscle rebound itself to sinew, and as skin grew once more, just to start the cycle over once more.

But the fallen Maiden has so much more than that to fear.

Cinder knows the danger of venturing out of her cave. She is the one truly beautiful thing in this forsaken area of the sunless lands, and none of its many denizens will allow it to stand. Even her Queen is disturbed by this punishment, as she even knows the truth of it.

Death restored Cinder's beauty, making her a potential victim of the endless horrors that wander that portion of the sunless lands. Cinder hides within her cave, her fear a more potent prison and punishment than any other Death has meted out. Cinder will forever cower within the depths of her cave, trapped there until the end of time itself…

He tried to kill her out of greed

He begged them for his release

He sold his soul to return to the woman he still loves

The Bartender

Roman Torchwick mixes David Ozpin his drinks night after night, along with the rest of the new gods save a few. Neopolitan, his beloved, cherished, beautiful Neopolitan, waits on the tables housing the new God's many broken toys. He watches them all come together and laugh, cry, get sick in the bathrooms while he or his Neo hold their hair, then hands them fresh drinks before they even ask.

He's gotten to know these new gods at his Dark Goddess's behest, as well as their victims and chosen. 

He got to know them at their best, and now he sees them at their worst. The duties once performed by the Brothers have been parceled out by their slayers to those they either considered worthy or in punishment, and he has watched as their divine lights dim further and further as Remnant moves further and further away from its dark past and moves towards it's darker future. 

Neo has no idea of what is truly occurring, for her memories are vague after a certain point, and grow ever dimmer with every passing day. This was the bargain struck between Roman and Death and her Queen: Neo would not be punished for her betrayals, and he would serve them for all time.

And every night, without fail upon the witching hour, he raises a empty glass to a private corner of the bar, where Death and her Queen of the Ice and Snow, His Dark Goddess and her Beloved, sit and enjoy their downfall like it is the finest of wines. And every night upon that same hour, the glass is filled with wine the color of blood, of which he drinks eagerly. It is his reward for another day's labors successfully committed, as well as their blessings. He knows this binds him deeper and deeper into their service, but he does not care. 

For Neo, he will serve them for all eternity

In selling his soul, in performing his duties in their service, he has more power now than he could ever dream of as a mortal. He is the agent of the destruction of these new gods, and he relishes his role in their downfall.

Death is patient, after all. Sooner or later, even the new Gods and Goddesses shall meet her again. It will be a day of reckoning for them all, every last living man, woman, and child on the cursed planet, for they have already been judged guilty, and shall pay the ultimate price for all their sins. 

But especially for the sin of sacrificing a nineteen year old girl and her twenty one year old lover, all so they could continue to live their lives in hate, in bigotry, in darkness.

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee died to save an uncaring world

Death and her Queen of the Ice and Snow rose in their place

The Brothers died knowing a worse fate awaited Remnant

Remnant is dying now

The new Gods are dying

Death and her Queen are waiting

Long live Death… For her Reign shall last forever, her Queen eternally by her side...


End file.
